My Life as a Teenage trooper and masho babysiter
by Youko no Suiko
Summary: What happened when i tried to do something nice for the 9 men i babysit... sigh...


My Life as a Teenage Trooper/Masho Babysitter!!!!!!!! After a long week of nothingness, I convinced the Troopers, the Masho, and Kayra into going to the Roaring Springs Water park.  
Approaching the enormous Water Park, everyone started to plan his or her day. Shin seemed to be the more excited one. As I looked into the rear view mirror, I could see his sea green eyes sparkle with mischief. 'Oh great' I though to myself, seeing the plotting look on his face.  
As we stepped into the park, all of us immediately headed for the wave pool! {I guess we all think a like. go figure.}  
Jumping in, we were literately bombarded by what seemed to be thousands upon thousands of children! But I have to admit. seeing the Masho with all those kids was kind of funny! Especially Rajuura. who got many annoying kids asking questions about his eye patch. One kid really made me laugh! He asked if Rajuura was a pirate. HAHA!!!!!  
As soon as I stopped laughing I looked around for 'water boy' Shin, and just as I suspected. he was no where to be found.  
Upon further inspection I saw Seiji and Touma trying to drown Shuu. to no prevail. Ryo was flirting with a group of blondes in bikini's. what a surprise. Shuten was trying to swim over the waves. Really, It looked more like he was drowning. Anubis was trying to aid the water in drowning Shuten. poor Shuten. Kayra seemed to think the lifeguard was good looking, she spent most of her time around him. And me, I sat in an inner tube, floating in rhythm with the waves, up and down, up and down. Naaza beside me. I looked over to the auburn-headed boy who was being pushed under the water by the blue haired one.  
"Anubis, leave Shuten alo-AHHH!!!!" I scram in mid sentence as I felt something touch my butt! "Holy Crap!" I yelled, trying to get my tush out of the hole and onto the tube itself. Naaza gave me the weirdest look.  
"What is your problem?" he asked in an uncaring way.  
"Someone just grabbed my butt!!!!" I yelled to him, falling off the tube, head first into the salty waves.  
As my head surfaced from time to time, I could hear Naaza laughing at me, not really caring that I could die. | |  
  
"HELP!" I scram out, hoping that at least ONE of the boys would hear me. Shuu, Seiji, and Touma looked at me with wide eyes as I sank to the bottom of the pool. I felt a hand around my ankle, pulling me further under.  
Luckily it was only 8ft deep, so I didn't go down too far, but I still needed air to live! I looked down trying to see what had pulled me to the waters depths. Only to find that it was no other than 'water boy' Shin himself.  
I tried yelling his name. but uh. it isn't such a bright idea when under water. eh ehe. ya. Shin gave me a funky smile when he saw me start to turn funny colors, and helped me to the top.  
You can guess how annoyed I was. But he only laughed when I tried to dunk him.. So obviously it wasn't working. I continued to gasp for air seeing that now the waves were HUGE!!! @_@ Everyone in the water was nearly drowned! I was about to make 'water boy' take me back to dry land, when out of the corner of my eye I see Shuten jump up and here him yell.  
"QUAKE WITH FEAR!!!!!!!!"  
Just as he said it I felt the water level drop. The pool was draining! I could actually touch the bottom now! Soon all that was left in the pool was a bunch of confused people, a large crack, and a smiling Shuten.  
The Troopers (All but Shin) began to yell praises to him for saving them. But Shin on the other hand was a little pissed.  
"Why did you do that?!" He spazzed out.  
"Because it was attacking me. and I won!" Shuten started to do a little victory dance. Shin, still not happy, threw an empty inner tube and the dancing Masho leader. It hit him in the head, and circled around his body, ending at his feet.  
"Why you!" Shuten yelled, trying to take a step forward, but because of the tube around his feet, he fell face first into the empty pool, landing flat on his face.  
"Oh my goodness!" I yelled jumping up to my feet, running to the hurt auburn-headed boy. Ryo, finally realizing what was going on, jumped into the empty pool, and ran alongside me. "Shuten are you ok???" I asked the boy who was on his face. He got to his feet, stumbled backwards a few steps like a drunken sailor, opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but before he could get "I want my mommy" out, he fell over unconscious.  
The other members of the Masho laughed like dogs at their leaders fall. I turned around giving them all scolding looks. They shut up. All except for Kayra that is.  
Leaving the pool, the troopers, what was left of the Masho and I went for the water slides. Shuten took a nap on one of the lawn chairs, watching our stuff. And Kayra wouldn't leave the lifeguards post. So on walked the Troopers, the Masho (what was left anyway.), and I.  
Looking up I saw the HUGE water slides. The Monster, the Crusher, The One That Makes Little Kids Cry, and the Avalanche. what lovely names.. Chh'! We somehow split up into groups. Rajuura, Naaza, and Anubis went for The One That Makes Little Kids Cry! Sorry but that sends a chill up my spine every time I hear it. The Troopers and I went for the Avalanche. It was A large ride, shaped like a skating pipe. When we all got to the top of the stairs we decided who would ride with whom. Personally I didn't want to ride with any of them. Both Ryo and Shuu would try to scare the holy crap out of me; Seiji would make fun of me screaming like a girl. (What?!?!?!), Shin. I was afraid to be in the same pool with him, let alone a dangerous ride. And Touma. come on, he would make it SOOO not fun by analyzing how it worked.  
Knowing that we had to go down two in a raft thing. I let the others decided first. Touma and Seiji were going together, Shin and Kento were.. OH NO!!! That left me with Ryo. Great! Reluctantly, I sat down in the raft with him; we were to go first. I sat in the front, while he climbed in the back. "Are you ready?" He asked me in a very evil tone. "I don't think the Dynasty could prepare me for THIS!!!!!!!!!" I yelled as we were pushed off the side of the ride. It felt like we were falling, and the raft was gonna flip over! And I knew why when I looked back. Ryo was trying to flip the raft over! "RYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scram, falling out of the inner tube. We both flew off the ride, me sliding down it on my bare back, landing in the life guards lap, while he, landed head first in the dirt, in front of the group of blondes in bikini's. They all laughed at him, calling him a retard, and walked off. I laughed with them all. only MUCH louder. * *  
* Finally the time to leave had come! ^-^ Everyone filed into the car. Shuten was redder than a cherry. A white hand print was on his stomach, he left it there whitest he slept. "Well you cried more!" I heard Anubis yell. "No, You cried more!" Rajuura replied back. "Ha! You cried more!" Naaza yelled to them. "Hn, You cried." I replied in an amused voice. Immediately they all shut up and leaned back in their seats. Ryo was bandaged from head to toe. served him right if you ask me. The other for Troopers were laughing at Ryo, poking fun of his pain. I laughed with them, driving off into the sunset.  
  
Until next time, this is Kourtney with: MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE TROOPER/MASHO BABYSITTER!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
